Naruto X Bleach: The Hogyoku
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: Tobi Madara and Kabuto Yakushi team up to go to the Soul Society to collect the Hogyoku, but they need a transportation ticket. Perhaps Kisuke Urahara at Karakura Town might have it? Meanwhile, Ichigo and others prepare for a shinobi "storm"! Viewers review please!
1. Preparing for the Storm

Hello everyone, I will also be placing my own OC's and my stories from my comic, Overdrive X. I hope you enjoy! Add me on Facebook, Mikey ChaosReign Hatena. Follow me future fans. Love you guys. If you want to join our community go ahead. Our page, then PM me.

"The Hogyoku, are you sure such a thing exists Kabuto?"

The mysterious Tobi, who had recently claimed to be the famed legendary Madara Uchiha, one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure and the Uchiha clan now has the Rinnegan along with the Sharingan, teams up with Kabuto Yakushi, originally Orochimaru's henchman, that took Orochimaru's DNA when he died, making Kabuto himself stronger than ever. He seems smarter than all the other Five Great Nations' shinobi and samurai preparing for war.

"Yes. It appears to be inside of a spiritual entity, known other than the Soul Society. We need to go to Karakura."

"What the hell is that?"

"Using your remaining 100,000 White Zetsu... I have located a place inside of a place named Japan. It is called..." Kabuto reads off of a scroll he summons out of his hooded robe. "...Karakura Town, Japan." He finishes.

Tobi looks out of his new white mask and it shows his Rinnegan eye. "How will we get there. Wherue will our enemy be? Did you even plan this, Yakushi?" "Yes, there is one way to get there we can use your Teleportation Jutsu to get there." Kabuto's glasses shine and he smirks while continuing. "I know very well... really. Trust me."

Tobi remains quiet. "... Very well. Let's prepare. The Shinobi Allied Forces are expecting a war. We'll pull the string from afar." Kabuto glares as Tobi walks on ahead. "Okay...but first I must extract Lord Orochimaru's Curse Mark DNA from this pitiful woman..." He thinks while he looks at Anko Mitarashi, of the Special Jonin rank in Konohagakure. She appears to be dead, coiled in Kabuto's Kuchiyose Summoning Snake (Summoning Jutsu), Manta II that was refurbished from the original Manta that died. "Let's go Kabuto..." "Wait..." Kabuto follows the far away Tobi, growing impatient, ready to get his hands on the Hogyoku.

"The sky seems strange...Rukia...Renji."

The three stare up from in front of Ichigo Kurosaki's house. "I see. We'll get a rainstorm tommorow." Rukia says. "Yeah...like last time." Ichigo says with his eyes down. "Let's bounce." Renji says. They all leave whilst the camera shows the sky turning gray.

End of prolouge. How do you like it! You'll get more Bleach action next chapter. I promise. Review please!


	2. Preparing for the Storm 2

Sorry, I've been _really busy lately. _But c'est la vie, le specticale must go on.

~CHAOSGENOCIDEREIGN

**_Chapter Two,_**

"Now..." Kabuto reads from a scroll. He mumbles under his breath.

"This can feel the desires of what is in the hearts of beings revolving around them. I can maintain control of this, but I may not be able to control the Fourth Great War simultaneously." Kabuto drinks from a medical vial. He finishes the purple substance.

"I've got it..." Kabuto returns his scattered scrolls and ninja equipment back into equipment bag.

"... The world flipped over again! What the deal with this island?!" Naruto looks up at Turtle Island, his training place with Killer Bee. "And where the hell is Captain Yamato?! He better not have gotten caught in that earthquake!

" A Cloud shinobi lands in front of Naruto and Motoi. "He's currently investigating, fret not, Uzumaki." the shinobi says. "Hey, I've accomplished the damn mission! I wanna go back to Konohagakure and wait till' Sasuke gets back!" Motoi stare at the both of them with his arms crossed.

"I've made... a promise!"

A blindfolded Sasuke Uchiha sits quietly."Not yet?" he asks Zetsu. "No...just a while longer."

Black Zetsu answers. "Next time you use your new eyes, the entire _world_ will be different._ I_ cannot wait _either_!" White Zetsu exclaims.

Ichigo Kurosaki sits quietly reading his manga in a chair placed in his room. "Hey, Ichigo! Your little sisters calling you!" Kon says jumping onto Ichigo's head.

"Can you not hear my voice you dimwitted jerk?! I said-!"

"Shut the hell up I heard you and get the hell off me, you stink!"

"Well," Kon folds his plush arms. "Whose fault is it for refusing to bathe me, you negligent bastard!"

Ichigo throws Kon onto the floor. "Oof!" He screams. "Be happy you stayed with me, or else you still would've been Bostav." Ichigo laughs.

He gets up from his chair. He is wearing another "NICE VIBE" tee and jeans and sneakers. He takes his iPod Touch out of his pocket and presses the power button.

He then wraps his earbuds with the number "15" emblazoned on it around the mp4 player. He begins to descend downstairs.

"Hi, Ichigo! I made breakfast!" The middle schooler sister of Ichigo's, Yuzu Kurosaki yells in excitement.

"Okayu and miso soup!" She finishes. "Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo says walking over to his seat at the table where, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu are seated, but he trips at the hands of his father who had done so purposely.

He falls over with his legs over his head, performs a "kip-up"* and points at his dad. "C'mon! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was my morning method! Besides, I haven't seen you in a while!" Karin intercepts, "You all have no lives. Dad, you need friends, stat."

Ichigo hops up from out of his chair and carries his plate upstairs while Isshin states himself, "Your dad does so have friends!"

*Google it!

-Chaos Anime Central


End file.
